


Seeing colors

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, First Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was only one other person there, a beautiful black woman, possibly around her age, with long hair that was dyed, judging by the gray mixed with the black. Of course, Nomi couldn’t tell what color it really was, her world was filled with shades of gray, and would remain so until the first kiss of her soulmate, if she were to believe this type of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Vendo cores](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686665) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: Amanita/Nomi soulmates au, sent by feygrim.

Nomi ran to the woman’s bathroom, hoping to have lost her persecutors went she crossed the dance floor. She had given up her life of crime a little while ago, but someone didn’t seem too eager to forgive her, if the two armed men running after her were any indication. She sighed in relief when she closed the door behind her, even though she couldn’t count on being safe yet, then looked around the small bathroom. There was only one other person there, a beautiful black woman, possibly around her age, with long hair that was dyed, judging by the gray mixed with the black. Of course, Nomi couldn’t tell what color it really was, her world was filled with shades of gray, and would remain so until the first kiss of her soulmate, if she were to believe this type of thing.

“What, do you really need to go? Both stalls are free,” the other woman said.

“There are two men after me; they’ll hurt me if they find me. I need to hide,” she whispered hurriedly, not sure why she was telling the true to a stranger.

The other looked at her just for a moment, as if deciding what to do. Finally, she asked, “Want help?”

Nomi didn’t need to think about it. “Please, anything you can–”

Before she could finish, the other pushed her into one of the stalls, locking the door behind them. There wasn’t enough space for both of them, so they had to be too close. Their legs were entwined and they could feel each other’s breath. Nomi wanted to ask what she was doing, but didn’t get a chance. They heard the bathroom door being violently open and heavy steps walking around. Nomi didn’t even have time to worry they would find them, before being pushed by the other, and before she realized they were kissing.

The door was forced open, and the men gave a surprised gasp.

“Hey, do you mind?” she screamed angrily, then pushed the door to close.

They heard the steps going out, and Nomi couldn’t believe what had just happened.

The other whispered into her ear while laughing softly. “Never underestimate the power of embarrassment.”

Finally, they looked at each other, and stared in shock for a moment.

“Are you–?”

“Is this–?”

They both started at the same time. The world around them was vibrant color for the first time, and it was almost too much to process.

“This isn’t possible,” Nomi whispered, mostly to herself.

“Impossibility is a kiss away from reality,” she laughed. “I’m sorry this is just…” she trailed off.

“I never imagined it would be like this, I wasn’t even sure this was real.”

“I know a couple people who met theirs, but I have to admit I never thought I would meet my soulmate like this. I’m Amanita,” she said, with a soft smile.

“Nomi. And I guess then I own you a better explanation of why I was running.”

“Oh, I’m sure that’s not the only thing we have to talk about, but let’s get out of here before those guys realize it was you they just saw.”


End file.
